La AmiGa de Mi HerManA
by CassieKau
Summary: Matt conoce a la mejor amiga de su hermana y se enamora de ella, el problema viene cuando terminan las vacaciones. SORATO, puro sorato.
1. Alemania

**"La amiga de mi hermana"**

Hola, soy nueva, y ste s mi 1° fic, spro ls gust y dgn sus comentarios, o d lo c/ntrario no lo cguir.

Aclaraciones:

NA : Nota

ALN: Hablado en aleman

**Capitulo 1:**

**"Alemania"**

Yeisel era alta y de cabello rubio, ojos azules, de 19 años, muy alegre y atrevida, Matt tenia los mismos rasgos, solo que él tenia 17 años y era vocalista de una banda de rock. ambos estaban en el aeropuerto de Munich, Alemania.

Matt : Podrias apresurarte Yeisel- la chica aun buscaba su maleta entre las tantas de los turistas que iban a visitar aquel pais en las vacaciones.

Yeisel : ¿podrias esperar? mi maleta esta debajo de todas estas- le señalo el monte de maletas acumuladas, de donde solo se asomaba una haza de la maleta que ellos buscaban.

Matt : Pan comido- dejo sus maletas en el suelo y comenzo a tironear de la maleta de su hermana. Despues de varios tirones termino.

Yesisel : Gracias hermanito- le pellisco los cachetes, tomo sus maletas y camino.

Matt : Deja mis cachetes- se sacudio la mejilla, y se agacho para tomar sus maletas.

Yeisel : ¡Corre Matt, o si no, no alcansaremos un taxi-

Matt por fin alcanzo a su hermana, quien rapidamente tomo un taxi, metieron sus maletas en la cajuela y subieron ambos al asiento trasero.

Matt : No se como me convenciste de venir-

Yeisel : Y yo no se por que no te emociona volver a tu pais natal, ¿sabes cuanto habria dado yo por ser alemana?-

Matt : y me gusta ser aleman pero... ¡son vacaciones! este lugar esta lleno de turistas, aparte, pudiste venir sola, eres mayor de edad- se recargo bruscamente en el asiento y cruzo los brasos

Yeisel : ¿y quien es aqui el experto en aleman? ¿eh, se te nota que si querias venir, de lo contrario, te habrias puesto tus moños (NA : de payaso, pues) y no habrias querido acompañarme, siempre logras lo que quieres-desanimada se volteo a ver el paisaje

Matt : Lo siento, la verdad, tienes razon, no recuerdo muy bien Alemania, gracias por traerme Yeisel- la abrazo por detras y ella despeino su cabello

(ALN)

Chofer : Llegamos al Hotel jovenes- ambos y el chofer bajaron, el chofer se aproximo a bajar sus maletas y se las dio a cada joven.

Matt : Ah, gracias, ¿cuanto le debemos?

Chofer : 10 euros- solo por el llevarlos

Matt : Aqui tiene, gracias (ALN)- Matt pago, aparte de darle propina por ayudarlos con las maletas.

(Fin ALN)

Entraron a la recepcion, pidieron una habitacion, que tenia dos camas matrimoniales, en el tercer piso.

Yeisel : Mira Matt- busco entre sus cosas

Matt : ¿Que buscas?- se acerco a ella

Yeisel : Esto- por fin saco esos trozos de papel de su machila

Matt : ¿Y que es eso Yeisel?

Yeisel : Matt, no seas sopenco, son los boletos para la presentacion de patineje sobre hielo de pasado mañana- le dio ambos boletos

Matt : ¿Patinaje? ¿en hielo? No me gusta, lo siento Yeis, pero iras tu sola.

Yeisel : Vamos Matt, las alemanas son lindas, y no solo seran alemanas, tambien de otros paises, europeas.

Matt : Bueno, te acompañare- Yeisel de verdad sabia como convencerlo.

Yeisel : Matt, ¿que te parece si mañana vamos a conocer Alemania?

Matt : Me parece bien Yeis- se puso el cepillo de dientes en la boca

Yeisel : El vuelo fue cansadisimo- se tiro a su cama

Matt : Si, a mi tambien me...- salio del baño secandose la boca, Yeisel se habia quedado dormida.

Matt : Bien, buenas noches.

**Je, bueno, es un capitulo corto, pero es solo una introduccion, es para que se den cuenta de como va a ser este fanfic, el proximo sera mas largo.**

**Pueden encontrarme o**

_**daniabrahamalbayahoo.es**_

**Nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo. BYE. n u n**


	2. Tour en Alemania

Yo no tengo nada que hacer asi que, aqui tengo mi 2° capitulo:

**Capitulo 2:**

**"Tour por Alemania"**

Era temprano, Yeisel aun dormia, pero todo ese ruido la desperto. Entre abrio los ojos y vio a Matt para frente a su cama encendiendo el televisor.

Matt : Maldito control remoto, a buena hora se la acabo la bateria. Auch!- Yeisel habia lanzado una almohada a la cabeza de su hermano, alborotando su cabello.

Yeisel : Ja ja ja ja (que original)

Matt : ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tarde en acomodar mi cabello? Eres muy egoista- se lanzo sobre la chica, que seguia muerta de la risa en su cama -Ahora veras, te dare una buena razon para reir.

Matt la ataco con cosquillas y la chica de inmediato reacciono, al poco tiempo ambos estaban en un pleito de cosquillas.

Yeisel : Matt! ya.. basta...me...me...rindo- seguia riendo, pero su hermano se detuvo, jamas iba a lograr vencerlo.

Matt : Eres muy floja, llevo horas despierto

Yeisel : ¿Y que ibas a hacer?

Matt : Primero, me vesti por que pretendia irme a dar un paseo pero... no conosco Alemania, y no queria perderme, despues intente prender el televisor y senti un almohadazo en la cabeza- dijo finalisando con la risa de ambos

Yeisel : Ya vamonos- ambos se levantaron.

Caminaron primero al parque que se encontraba enfrente del hotel, habia muchos alemanes y algunos turistas, ya era tarde, las 10:30. (Que floja Yeisel

¿no?)

Matt : Yeisel, ¿por que quisiste venir a Alemaia? ¿por que no Inglaterra, Canada? ¿Irlanda, Australia?

Yeisel : Bueno... es una sorpresa.

Matt :¿Sorpresa?

Yeisel : Si, sorpresa- en ese insatante, Matt comenzo a voltear lentamente hacia atras siguiendo a una alemana que corria en short y blusa manga corta, entonces Yeisel lo sapeo

Matt : ¡¿que! Tu me induces, me digiste que eran lindas y no te equivocaste.

Yeisel : Yo jamas me equivoco- dijo con un tono de superioridad

Matt : Claro que si, ¿recuerdas cuando me presentaste a tu amiguita argentina?

Yeisel : Ana Gabriela

Matt : Esa, me dijiste que era linda y que me iba a enamorar de ella y quien sabe que mas y era horrenda y ni siquiera me cayo bien.

Yeisel : Un pequeño error de calculos, nadamas.

Matt : ¿Pequeño? Tarde 5 meses en quitarme la de encima, solo era un pobre chico de 15 años- Yeisel sonrio

Yeisel : Fue gracioso.

Matt : No lo fue.

Yeisel : ¡Mira! ese lugar es lindo, vamos.

Yeisel y Matt salieron corriendo hasta aquel lugar, donde los pusieron en un grupo de visitantes.

(ALN)

Guia : Esta pintura fue hecha por...

(ALN fin)

Yeisel : Matt, Matt.

Matt : Estoy depierto Yeisel- respondio cuando su hermana le dio un leve empujon

Yeisel : ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Matt : ¿que no hemos visto ni una chica linda en este museo?

Yeisel : No tonto, que este museo es... aburrido- susurrando por si la oian

Matt : Ah eso, pues si, vamonos-

Caminaron de nuevo, habia pasado solo 1 hora, entonces llagaron a una iglesia, en la que habia una feria, ambos pensaron que seria mas divertido que ver pinturas en un museo. Entraron a subirse a la mayoria de los juegos. Cuando ambos estaban ya en su punto medio de diversion...

Matt : Hermanita, voy por unas bebidas, ¿de que quieres la tuya?- ya tenia una sonrisa malevola

Yeisel : Pues... uva esta bien- la chica estaba agotada y ni cuenta se dio de lo que su hermano pretendia.

Matt : Bien, esperame aqui- salio corriendo hacia donde estaban todos los puestos, pero no se dirigio exactmente al de las sodas. Minutos despues Matt regresaba con las dos sodas en la mano izquierda y la mano derecha escondida tras de él. Yeisel estaba volteada.

Matt : Yeis, aqui esta tu soda- la chica volteo y tomo su soda

Yeisel : ah gracias- Ambos abrieron la soda, y empesaron a tomar, entonces Matt saco su mano derecha y lanzo la espuma a su hermana, la chica hizo un gesto gracioso, lo que proboco que Matt escupiera la soda y comensara a reir a carcajadas.

Matt : Jajajajajajaja, Yeis...ja...ya me... ja ...pagaste lo de...ja... la mañana.

Yeisel : ja-ja, muy graioso Yamato Ishida.

Matt : Oye amiga, no te enfades, tengo hambre, vamos a comer.

Los dos fueron a comer a un restaurante cerca de ahi, y despues regresaron al hotel a ver un poco de television. ambos durmieron casi al instante de haber llegado, estaban agotados y de seguro a la mañana siguiente se despertarian temprano.

**Como no tengo nada que hacer, pude poner muy pronto el capitulo siuiente, espero les guste y...**

**dejen comentarios por favor.**


	3. Patin y patinaje

Bien, aqui esta el capitulo que sigue, mas largo y mejorando esos errores que, en los otros capitulos, cometí.

Antes de empezar, quiero agrdecerle a Crazy Takeshida y SkuAg, por sus advertencias y consejos,puesto que como es mi primer fic en esta pagina, y el reglmento esta en ingles, no me tome la molestia de leerlo y bueno, gracias.

Yo se que este fic ha estado aburrido, pero este capitulo va comenzar con lo bueno asi que...

**Capitulo 3:**

**"Patin y patinaje"**

Podria decirse que el dia anterior fue algo aburrido para ser uno de vacaciones, pero para Yeisel, ese dia iba a ser mejor. Se levanto, esta vez, mas temprano que su hermano, que dormia bajo la cobija y solo se alcansaban a ver sus cabellos rubios. Yeisel recordaba que casi siempre dormia asi, de lado y con la cobija cubriendolo hasta la cabeza, y siempre se habia preguntado si en verdad hacia mucho frio o ella pataleaba a mas no poder hasta tirar la cobija al piso. Decidio despertar a su hermano para ir a desayunar algo y despues repararse para el patinaje sobre hielo, conocia a la perfeccion a su hermano y sabia que tardaria en arreglarse, era vanidoso, y eso le causaba gracia, ya que encontraba como burlarse de él y tambien como hacerlo enfadar.

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo, a un costado de la cama, con su hermano dandole la espalda.

"Matt...Matt" movio a su hermano un poco, pero este parecio no sentir nada y siguio durmiendo en la misma posicion que lo hacia antes, lo cual molesto a Yeisel quien volvio a moverlo bruscamente.

"Matt te estoy hablando" esta vez su hermano si se movio, se quito la cobija de la cabeza. Yeisel penso que ahora si despertaria pero solo se volvio a cubrir, pero esta vez con la almohada.

"Matt, con esta son tres veces que te hablo, si no despertiertas, te juro, pero te juro, que te corto el pelo mientras duermas" Yeisel intento darle en su punto debil, pero a ella le encantaba el cabello de su hermano, ademas, él le haria algo peor.

El chico se quito la almohada y despues la cobija, se levanto y se dirigio al baño, sin decir nada a su hemarna. Abrio sus cajones y saco ropa, llevandola con él hasta el baño.

"_Mejor ensiendo el televisor"_ pensó la chica, se levanto del suelo y se sento en su cama y encendio el televisor.

Casi toda la programacion estaba en alemán (obvio, es Alemania) y su unico entretenimiento fue oprimir una y otra vez el boton para cambiar de canal. No sabia que habria hecho, si su hemrnao se hubiese negado a acompañarla, no sabia siquiera decir _hola_ en aleman. Sonrio a si misma.

_" Creo que no puedo pedir un mejor hermano, él esta bien" _pensó la chica, el ruido la regadera del baño interrumpio sus pensamientos, seguro su hemrano se tardaria mas de lo que ella habia pensado. Pues sus pensamientos fueron erroneos, el chico salio cinco minutos despues del baño, vestido y con el pelo alborotado.

"¿Me dejas peinar tu cabello? hermanito hermoso" Yeisel miro con una cara suplicante al chico que nunca la dejaba tocar su cabello, la miro de manera desafiante con una mirada de _ya sabas la respuesta_ esa que siempre ponia cuando su hermana la preguntaba eso, pero desppues sonrio, para sorpresa de su hermana.

"Claro Yeisel, cuando quieras" se levanto y de su maleta saco un cepillo (de hombre, obvio) y se lo dio a su hermana, la cual se quito los zapatos y subio a la cama para alcanzar mejor a su hermano (NA: Yeisel es dos años mas grande que Matt, pero casi todos sabemos que los hombres suelen ser mas altos, en este caso, Matt no es mucho muy alto, pero como dije, se subio a la cama para alcanzarlo MEJOR).

"Se acabo tu tiempo, espero lo hayas disfrutado" Matt le quito el cepillo a Yeisel y camino de regreso al baño, a peinarse.

"Era obvio,demasiado mable para ser verdad" hizo una mueca de tristeza y _lo sabia_ y se sento en la orilla de su cama para volver a ponerse los zapatos.

"¿Y bien, ¿que vamos a desayunar hoy?" Dijo saliendo del baño

"Eso lo discutiremos afuera, ¿Que te piensas, el patinaje es a las 2:30 y tu no te apresuras" lo jalo del brazo hasta afuera del cuarto y cerro la puerta al salir.

"Yeisel, son a penas las 9:20"

"Mejor, asi podremos desayunar dos veces"

"No tengo tanta hambre, pero si quieres perder el tiempo, podemos ver una de humor en el cine y despues ir a desayunar, asi no tendremos que desayunar dos veces ¿que te parece?" sugirio el chico a su hemrana que ya estaba muy apresurada.

"Si, lo que sea esta bien"

Ambos fueron a tomar un taxi y le pidieron que los llevara aun lugar de entretenimiento (tipo galerias, mundo e, para quien no los conosca, son plazas donde hay cines, tiendas de ropa, de electrodomesticos, de celulares, lugares para comer...) que estubiera cerca del hotel. El taxista los llevo hasta la plaza. Llegaron, y pagaron lo debido al taxista. No habia mucha gente, puesto que iban a otros lugares de vacaciones. Compraron las entradas en la taquilla, palomitas y refrescos y entraron a la sala de la pelicula. Pasaron cortos en aleman, y Yeiesel no entendio nada, pero creyo que se apiadarian y pondrian subtitulos en la pelicula, error. La pelicula llevaba apenas 20 minutos y solo de repente se escuchaba como todos los de la sala reian y pareciera que su hermano no recordara que ella no sabia el aleman.

_"Madre mia, ¿que hice para merecer esto"_ pensó la chica y se cubrio la cara con las manos, resignada a entender siquiera el titulo de la pelicula.

"Yeisel, lo olvidaba, ¿quieres que te tradusca lo que dice la pelicula?" pregunto su hermano al ver la expresion de su rostro.

"Si, gracias hermanito" el chico murmuraba en su idioma lo que decian en la pelicula, y ahora, ambos reian junto con elr esto de la sala. Ambos salieron de la sala en cuanto termino la pelicula. Fueron a la zona de alimentos y comieron salchichas (tipico aleman) les dio la una de la tarde comprando helados (vaya tragones) y Yeisel estaba desesperada, queria llegar lo mas pronto posible al patinaje. En el centro de atencion a turistas de la plaza les dijeron que la Pista de Patinaje en Hielo, estaba muy cerca de ahi, asi que dicidieron ir caminando, pero a Yeisel le gano la desesperacion y comenzó a correr.

"Ahi son nuestros lugares" dijo la chica jalando a su hermano, se acababan de sentar y era muy aburrido, pues apenas eran 15 min. para las 2 de la tarde.

"Voy al baño" el chico no queria seguir aburriendose ahi, asi que bajo a buscar el baño. Camino, camino, camino, camino, y no encontro el dichoso baño. Saguia caminando cuando al doblar en la esquina una chica se estrello con él, comenzo a golperlo en el pecho.

(ALN)

"ey, cuidado" le dijo el chico separandola.

"lo siento" una chica de cabello y ojos rojizos, vestida como una patinadora, alemana, muy linda, se acomodo un mechon detras de la oreja.

"¿estas bien?" le pregunto Matt

"¿Bien, ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien!"

"Pues... si" Matt la miro de arriba abajo, diciendo _si_ al ver el cuerpo de atleta que la chica tenia.

"¡No! tonto pervertido, mira" alzo por las agugetas uno de sus patnes azules con franja de diamantina a un costado.

"Oh ya, se te perdio un patin, puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, creo que no me mostre como soy en verdad" el chico apenado miro al piso y ella sonrió.

"Esta bien, creo qeu 4 ojos son mejor que dos" ambos fueron a los camerinos y comensaron a buscar, el evento estaba por comenzar y ella era la segunda.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" pregunto Matt, asomandose debajo de una banca.

"Sora Taknouchi, ¿y tu?"

"Matt Ishida, ¡mira!" grito de repente, ella volteo y el tenia su patin en la mano.

"gracias"

"sera mejor que me vaya, o si no no podre verte patinar"

"esta bien" Matt iba a irse, pero se detuvo y volteo.

"¿tienes algo que hacer despues de este evento?"

"Tengo una cita pero... aqui esta mi numero" la chica le dio una tarjeta.

"Yo te llamo" (ALN).

**Bueno, ya se conocieron, ahora solo falta lo demas, ya me voy, mi papa va usar la computadora, hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	4. Ella es mi mejor amiga

Bien, se quedaron picadas ¿eh? lo siento, yo pensaba poner mas en el capitulo, pero como lo empece en la mañana, mi papa me estaba apresurando por que queria leer el periodico (en internet) y ya mejor lo deje hasta ahi y decidi poner lo demas en el siguiente capitulo.

Los reviews son positivos (y yo pensando que a nadie le iba a gustar) no soy muy buena escribiendo, tengo buenas ideas, pero siempre las dejo a medias por que los principios no son mi fuerte. Espero les siga gustando conforme lo siga, no es un fic que prometa ser muy largo, asi les evitare la fatiga de leer largos capitulos.

Los nombres de las competidoras son nombres de mis amigas un poco modificados, no pongo apellidos por que se supone son extranjeras.

**Capitulo 4:**

**Ella es mi mejor amiga**

Matt regreso corriendo al evento, no queria perderse el acto de la hermosa chica que acababa de conocer. Su hermana se habia tomado la molestia de ir por unas palomitas.

"Ya regrese" el joven se sento al lado de su hermana, quitandose la sudadera y jadeando

"Pense que habias caido en el escusado, ¿te hicieron daño las salchichas?" le pregunto la chica, ya que habia demorado demasiado para tan solo haber ido al baño. Penso que el chico diria _jaja_ porque no le habia causado risa pero...

"No, lo que pasa es que tarde en encontrar el baño, ¿A que hora va a empezar?" Yeisel se percatode que el chico buscaba a alguien entre las chicas que calentaban en la pista de hielo. Primero vio al chico, despues volteo a ver si alguna de sus amigas o ex-novias estaba ahi, pero no vio a nadie, luego vio a su hermano, idiotisado, hizo un gesto de rareza (pongamos este ¬ ¬)

y le preguntó.

"Matt, ¿a quien buscas? ¿sucede algo?" Se incorporo, nervioso por la pregunta.

"¿Yo? ¿Buscar a alguien? Te esta afectando la edad, estas viendo visiones Yeisel"

"No Matt, mi vista esta perfectamente" le contesto la chica para que su hermano se soltara a decirle la verdad.

"Shh, y van a empezar" Señalo hacia la pista y se recargo.

La primera patinadora se paro en el centro de la pista.

"Ella es Kaira, nacida en Stuttgart, Alemania, demosle un fuerte aplauso" Gente en el auditorio aplaudio, a Yeisel le apasionaba el deporte, sin embargo no lo practicaba, temia al dolor de las caidas y el corte de las navajas del patin, preferia ver como hacian esas magnificas piruetas.

La musica se oyó y Kaira comenzo a patinar, despues termino su rutina, y de nuevo la gente apaludio. Yeisel se paro gritando y Matt, avergonzado por los gritos de su hemrna y viendo como todos la miraban, se sumio en la butaca.

"La siguiente competidora es una linda holandesa, Isis" Yeisel volvio a su asiento, para ver mejor a la competidora.

Y asi pasaron, la francesa, inglesa, otras alemanas...

"Y ahora es el turno de una de las mejores patinadoras en hielo de Alemania : Sora Takenouchi" Sora salio y se puso en el centro de la pista, Yeisel grito mucho mas con ella que con las otras competidoras, pero regreso a su asiento al ver la manera de patinar de la chica.

"Es ella" trato de decirlo lo menos fuerte posible, para que una lluvia de preguntas de parte de su hermana no le empesara a caer.

Mientras tanto, Sora buscaba entre el publico a Matt.

"_¿Donde estas, donde?"_ penso ella, cuando lo encontro, le sonrio y él se sorprendio al verla sonreir hacia donde estaban y penso que talvez sonreia a alguien atras, pero sin embargo le sonrio tambien.

Despues, vino la primer caida de la chica, Matt se sobresalto, pero trato de disimulrlo, despues Sora se levanto y todos aplaudieron al verla patinar de nuevo.

_"Levantate...vamos, haslo, tu puedes"_ susurraba Matt mientras la chica volvia a pararse despues de su segunda caida.

Cuando la chica termino de patinar, se volteo hacia los palcos donde estaba Matt.

(ALN)"Gracias" movio los labios.

"No hay de que" respondio Matt igual(ALN)

El evento termino tres competidoras despues, y Matt se apresuro a salir para ver si encontraba a Sora y lograba tener algo mas que su telefono: una cita. De entre todo el gentio, logro ver a Sora caminar apresurada.

"_Su cita, seguro va retrasada, pero yo no le quitare ni dos minutos"_ con este pensamiento, el chico estaba a punto de llegar hasta la chica, pero sintio a su hermana jalandolo.

"Oye!" le protesto el chico quitando las manos de su hermana de su bufanda.

"Yo estoy aca hermano, no se por que vas en direccion contraria"

"Pues porque..." el chico no pudo terminar su frase

"Pues por que nada Yamato, tu y yo iremos a conocer a alguien"

"¿Otra de tus amiguitas? ¡No por favor!" Matt se pego en la frente con la mano.

"Vamos, te juro que ella te agradara, es mi mejor amiga y tiene la misma edad que tu, tratala bien ¡¿si!"

"Tal vez, si me cae bien" se resignó el chico

"¡Si! Ven, quede de verla en el hotel" Yeisel, a brincos, se llevo a su hermano a el hotel.

Yeisel siempre le presentaba amigas a Matt, pero a él ninguna de sus amigas le caia bien, y siempre terminaba portandose muy payaso.

Regresaron al hotel, pasaron al restaurantey Yeisel buscaba, sin soltar la mano de su harmano para que no se escapara, busco a su amiga entre las mesas.

"Oh, mira, ahi esta, ven" Yeisel señalo una mesa no muy lejana, donde estaba una chica.

"Hola" dijo la chica apenas llego a la mesa

"Hola Yeisel, tanto tiempo sin verte" por primera vez solto la mano de su hemano para darle un abrazo a su amiga, Matt habia estado todo el tiempo volteando a otro lado.

"¿Matt Ishida?" el chico volteo al oir su nombre. Se encontro con nada mas ni nada menos que...

"¡Sora!" la chica se avento al chico pra abrasarlo

"¿Q...que? ustedes...mmm...como...donde...?" Yeisel no entendia nada de lo que pasaba ahi.

"Fue hoy, en la pista de hielo, tu hermano me ayudo a encontrar mi patin"

"¡¿Por que no me lo dijiste Yamato! ¡te voy a matar!" la chica estaba encolarisada iba a lansarse sobre su hermano pero su amiga hizo un comentario.

"No lo culpo, yo tampoco te decia cosas, siempre me empesabas a preguntar un monton de cosas"

"¡Yeisel!" los tres voltearon a ver a un chico alto de pelo negro

"ay, ya me voy, disfruten" dio de nuevo un monton de brincos y salio corriendo hasta aquel chico.

**Bueno, yo y mis capitulos cortos, el proximo capitulo sera de la cena. Espero les haya gustado, hasta la proxima.**


	5. ¡No debes Matt!

Perdón por la tardanza, es que he estado ocupada, pero no dejare a medias este fanfic que al parecer les ha gustado así que aquí esta

Capitulo 5

¡No debes Matt!

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, Matt no podía creer que esa chica fuera la mejor amiga de su hermana y a la vez l achica mas linda que el haya visto.

"Lo se, lo se, estoy exagerando pero…" pensaba Matt recargado, casi acostado en la silla

"Bueno, jamás pensé que tu fueras el famosos 'hermanito perfecto', o al meno eso decía Yeisel" las palabras de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se le noto un gesto de vergüenza ante el comentario de ella.

"Bah! Tu sabes que a Yeisel le falta un tornillo, y de los grandes"

"Ja, si es cierto" se hizo un largo silencio

"Una pregunta Sora" se atrevió a hablar

"La que quieras" le dijo respondiendo rápidamente

"Bueno… ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana si ella jamás ha venido a Alemania?"

"Ah es que un día fui de vacaciones a Japón, con mi papá, el vive allá"

"¿Están divorciados?" pregunto comenzando a llenarse de curiosidad

"No, pero papá se la pasa casi todo el año fuera, solo viene en navidad y en mi cumpleaños"

"Mis padres son divorciados" respondió él un tanto triste

"Lo sabia, pero tenia entendido que Yeisel vivía con su mamá"

"Bueno es que cuando cumplió 18 se vino a vivir con nosotros"

"Matt, ¿te gusta patinar?"

"Pues… mas o menos ¿por que?

"Es que quería llevarte a un lugar, ¿quieres?"

"Pues…¿a tu departamento?" un comentario inoportuno

"Matt, al parecer eres algo diferente a como tu hermana te describía"

"¿diferente en que?"

"O es que tal vez a Yeisel se le olvido el pequeño detalle de decirme que eres algo… ¿Pervertido?" Ahora si se le había armado la gorda a Matt, pero es que a Sora no le gustaba que él fuera así, por que en realidad era un buen chico.

"¿pervertido? ¿yo? Sora, ¿comiste hongos alucinógenos o algo te hizo daño esta mañana? Vamos llevame al lugar al que ibas a llevarme" Matt la jaló tratando de evadir el tema y que ella no se disgustara con él. Ya habían salido del hotel e iban caminando hasta que Sora se freno y freno a Matt al que jaló e hizo que la mirara

"Te llevare solo si prometes ya no hacer esos comentarios por favor"

"lo prometo" el chico alzo la mano en señal de promesa y causo una sonrisa en la cara de su amiga

"Bien, entonces vamos"

Sora lo llevo hasta un lugar donde la reja decia 'zona restringida'

"¿Vamos a entrar ahí?" preguntó él señalando la reja que estaba frente a él

"Si" La chica pateo una maceta y Matt volteo asustado

"Llevo tres dias en alemania y ya me quieres enviar a la carcel" la chica rio mientras recogia una llave de entre los restos de tierra y abria el candado

"Pasa" le dijo después ella abriendo la puerta

"Ah no, tu primero" el chico se hizo a un la do para que la chica pasara

"Gracias Matt" después de ella entro Matt y asi se fueronpor un pequeño patio hasta entrar a un lugar cerrado. Matt continúo siguiendo a Sora hasta una pista de hielo enorme

"Esta es la que usan en las mundiales" dijo la chica sentandose en las gradas

"supongo que tu ya has patinado ahí" el chico se sento junto a ella

"No, esa es mi meta, Matt" dijo sonriendo

"Yo te apoyare" Sora comenzo a acercarse a Matt, él estaba asustado y comenzo a alejarse levemente

"Emmm…Ye…Yeisel, ¡Si, Yeisel!" dijo para evitar el momento

"Tiene llaves del departamento" por fin toco los labios del hermano de su amiga

"Departamento?" pensaba el chico mientras correspondia a la chica. Sora puso la cara de él en sus manos y ella la empujo hacia atrás levemente.

"Demasiado rápido, Sora vas demasiado rápido" pensaba mientras estaba bajo el chico

"Matt, Matt" le dijo sobre sus labios

"Mmm?" el quería mas

"Nos conocimos esta tarde"

"OH, es cierto" el chico se alzo un poco "Pero no me importa" se disponía a besarla de nuevo, pero ella puso su mano

"Tu hermana ya debe de estar en el departamento"

"Sora, ¿Cuál departamento?"

"Pues el mío tontito" Ambos se levantaron y salieron de ahí. Después de algún tiempo llegaron al departamento de la chica, donde ya los esperaba Yeisel, que estaba en un cuarto de al fondo, no había ni un sonido.

"Ya debe de estar dormida, tu cuarto es la tercera puerta de la izquierda, compartirás cuarto con Yeisel no te importa ¿cierto?"

"No" el chico parecía hipnotizado

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?" le pregunto ella

"No, tienes una cara muy hermosa"

"Ay, Matt ya vete a dormir" le dijo volteándolo hacia el pasillo

"¿Un besito?"

"Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, vete ya" Matt camino por el pasillo. Entro y todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, abrió la puerta y entro con cautela para no 'despertar ' a su hermana. Ya estaba casi hasta el fondo del cuarto cuando se enciende la luz, el volteo, solo para mirar a su hermana que se lanzaba sobre él.

"Yeisel, que te sucede" dijo mientras se safaba de las manos de su hermana y se sentaban los dos

"¡¿Qué me sucede! No puedo dejarte dos segundos solo por que enamoras a mi mejor amiga!"

"¿Qué yo que?" grito sorprendido él

"Shhhh! Baja la voz, lo que oíste hermanito, Sora me dijo que te iba a conquistar" Yeisel hizo una pausa

"Ya lo hizo" intentó murmurar

"¡¿Qué dijiste!"

"Nada"

"Repítelo Yamato Ishida, o te saco los sesos"

"¡Que ya lo hizo! ¡Ya me conquisto! ¿Satisfecha?"

"¡¿Qué! ¡Matt no puedes!"

"¿Por qué!"

"¿Cómo que por que? Por que en unos dias nos vamos a casa"

"Convencere a papá de que nos deje vivir aquí"

"Estas lococ, papá jamas va a aceptar"

"Va a aceptar, yo siempre me salgo con la mia"

"Ay Matt no entiendes"

"Hasta mañana" se metio entre las cobijas y se tapo la cabeza. No tardo en quedarse dormido.


	6. Mis Errores

Capitulo 6:

"Mis errores"

Yeisel se quedo sorprendida al oír eso de su hermano, espero a se quedara dormido y fue al cuarto de Sora, si Matt estaba dispuesto, tal vez convencería a Sora de dejarlo todo por la paz.

"toc,toc" dijo la chica asomando la cabeza por la puerta entre abierta "¿puedo pasar?"

"Claro pasa, necesito hablar contigo" Sora, que hace unos momentos leía atentamente un libro bajo las cobijas de su cama, salio de la cama y se sentó de chinito dejando un espacio para su amiga

"Yo también necesito hablar contigo"

"Bien, dime"

"No, tu primero"

"Yeisel! Tu hermano es la persona mas linda, más gracioso, mas divertido, mas todo, gracias por convencerlo de venir a Alemania, es perfecto" Sora se descosió de inmediato, Yeisel sintió culpa y pensó que decirle a su amiga iba a ser lo peor, así que decidió callarse "Yeisel, ¿tu que querías decirme"

"¿Yo? Nada Sora nada, creo que ya tengo sueño, bueno, nos vemos mañana" Yeisel se levantó de la cama, iba a salir cuando algo la detuvo

"Yeisel"

"Mande Sora"

"Tu hermano besa muy bien"

"¡Sora!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡¿Besaste a mi hermano!"

"Pues… si, es que no pude soportarlo, sus labios me decían que los besará y bueno…yo…solo obedecí"

"Pero…ha, buenas noches" Ella salio azotando la puerta. Sora se extraño por la actitud de ella, volvió a acostarse en su cama y apago la luz

"Matt" la chica rió ante la acción de hace unos minutos

Yeisel entró a su recamara y se tiro en la cama, su hermano estaba profundamente dormido, lo volteo a ver

"así pareces un ángel, pero despierto…" murmuro la chica. Se levanto y de un cajón saco un cuaderno de portada azul y garabatos. Abrió en la página que seguía y escribió.

Hace tres días yo era una persona normal que venia a Alemania de vacaciones y a visitar a una amiga. Resulta que esta quería conocer a mi hermanito que se va meter en el seminario, al menos yo quería eso, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero este menso, ahora sale con que se enamoro de mi amiga! Uff, perdón, es que deberás, y todo fue por mi culpa, todo por una serie de errores que cometí:

1.- En una conversación de MSN con mi amiguita, se me ocurrió poner una foto de mi familia en mi imagen para mostrar '¿Ellos son tu familia?' me pregunto ella, yo, muy orgullosa de lo guapos que somos le respondí que si y le dije el nombre de cada uno 'Matt ¿eh, es guapo' me dijo ella, no me sorprendía que dijera eso, todas las chicas lo decían, 'no vive conmigo' 'lastima' yo pensé que eso solo seria algo normal, una burla talvez, pero jamás algo sentido. Así pasaron las conversaciones y cada día, ella preguntaba más sobre él, yo accedía a contarle todo lo que sabía por que en realidad estoy orgullosa de mi hermano y de cómo es.

Sora me pedía hasta que le pasara fotos de él, y a veces las ponía en su imagen para mostrar, solo me ría ante esto. Sin saberlo, le metí a mi hermano en su corazoncito.

Cuando vino de vacaciones a mi ciudad, lo primero que hizo después de saludarme fue preguntar por él, le explique que el vivía con papá, que no estaba conmigo, su cara desanimada se transformo a una con una enorme sonrisa, me dijo entusiasmada que convenciera a mi hermano de ir a Alemania, para que ella lo pudiera conocer en persona, yo me iba a vivir con papá antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, y de seguro papá nos dejaría ir para las siguientes vacaciones, entonces le hice esa promesa… y no se si hice bien.

2.- Comenzó un día después de la universidad, Matt tenía un concierto mas tarde y entro a ducharse, yo sabia que tardaría horas, así que solo me cambie y encendí la computadora y entre en el MSN. Mi amiga alemana estaba ahí, me limite a saludarla y comenzamos a charlar.

Matt salio de ducharse se vistió, se arreglo, ya estaba listo y yo seguía platicando con mi amiga.

"Ya vamonos Yeisel! Se hace tarde!"

"aja" Matt me esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Total que paso un buen rato y yo no salía, el se arto y entro a buscarme.

"Yeisel, ¿quieres decirme que estas…haciendo?" miro el computador, estaba en la conversación de Sora

"Que ya voy Matt! ¿Por qué no me esperaste afuera?"

"Ese…¿soy yo?"

"Como ves, eres muy famoso en Alemania" le respondí despidiéndome de mi amiga

"No nací ayer hermanita"

"Bueno si eres tu" Le eche mi chorote mareador, se sintió alagado, pero se le olvido al llegar al concierto.

3.- Traerlo hasta aquí, Alemania, Munich, Departamento de mi mejor amiga, no se por que me molesta tanto, ella es buena chica y es linda, pero no quiero que mi hermano sufra cuando tengamos que irnos de aquí.

Yeisel cerró el cuaderno y lo aventó al suelo, se metió en las cobijas y apago la lamparita que estaba al lado de su cama.

**Perdón por la tardanza. Nos vemos hasta el otro capi.**


End file.
